Quantum Leap: The Future
by Willy105
Summary: Set a couple years after the last episode of the series, based on the actual cliffhanger from "Mirror Image", Al leaps after Sam into the future, and they both try to fix what will go wrong.
1. The Bar of the Past

"So where is Sam now?" asks Beth.

"In the future." said Al.

"In the future? What do you mean, the future?" asks Beth again.

"He has leaped beyond his lifetime, he is now somewhere in the future as himself." says Al.

"That's incredible." says Beth. "Have you kept in touch with him?"

"No." sighs Al. "It's impossible to do that. The Imaging Chamber can't recreate images that have not happened yet, and Ziggy has absolutely no clue as to why Sam has leaped so far off. For the past few years, the Project has done nothing but waste time."

"So he's alone." says Beth.

"Yes, honey." says Al.

"It must be terrible." says Beth, looking at Al's picture of him and Sam taken before Sam made his first leap. "Being alone under such circumstances."

"He can handle it. I know him." says Sam.

"That's good." says Beth. "He can be without an observer from now on."

Al begins to remember all the leaps Sam and he have been thru together, from flying the X-21 to helping him know what happens next. They were a great duo. Sam could not have done it without Al.

"He's alone." says Al.

"What?" asks Beth.

Al turns to his wife. "We had a good life, right?"

"Yes." says beth.

"The kids are already off to college, I am retiring next year, right?" says Al.

"Where are you going with this?" says Beth.

"I think I can help him." says Al, looking at the picture.

"How?" says Beth.

Al gets up, and looks at Beth.

"I'm leaping after him." says Al.

"Are you crazy!?! You will never return!" yells Beth.

"The Bartender will help." says Al.

"What!?!" says Beth. "Are you insane?"

"Yes." says Al. He gets dressed and goes to his wife. "I love you." says Al, and they both kiss.

Al runs out the door into his experimental car and races down to New Mexico.

Beth hurries to her car, and follows him.

After a few minutes, Al arrives to the Project.

Al power walks past Gooshie, who's sitting down reading a newspaper.

"Gooshie, turn on the Accelerator." says Al.

"Ok." says Gooshie, still reading his newspaper, but a few seconds later he realizes what he just heard. "Wait, what?"

Gooshie runs after Al.

Al is now turning on the Quantum Leap Accelerator, making a bunch of high powered noises, bells, and whistles.

"What are you doing Al?" says Gooshie.

"Going after Sam." says Al.

"Are you insane? We don't know where he is!" says Gooshie. "And you know once you leap, you will never return!"

Al turns around and faces Gooshie.

"Gooshie, the last words I ever said to Sam were "Don't worry, I'll figure it out. I will find a way to help you. I promise!". I am not going to abandon him." says Al.

"Do you even know where or when you will end up!?!" says Gooshie.

"The day Sam was born." says Al.

"There's no way to know that, Al!" warns Gooshie.

"Ziggy, start it up!" yells Al.

The Accelerator turns on, Al is engulfed by steam, and vanishes.

"And here's the windup, and the pitch!"

Everybody in the bar watching the TV set roars!

"Can you believe this? The trade Kinner, and now half the team is hitting home runs!" says Ghee.

"Nobody on the Pirates will break as many window canes as the Raph Kinner ever did!" says Ziggy.

"Panes, not canes! It's window panes!" says Ghee.

"That's what I said" says Ziggy.

Blue neon light explodes next to Ziggy, and Al appears on the chair right next to him. Nobody on the bar noticed.

"Didn't Ziggy say canes?" says Ghee to Al.

"Ugh, um, I don't remember what she said." says Al. He's swiss-cheesed.

"She?" blurts Mutta, sitting right next to Al.

"Ziggy." responds Al.

"You must be a friend of Sam!" says Ziggy. "Sam knows a Ziggy who's a woman, an ugly woman!"

"He must have seen you in your dress at the celebration." says Ghee.

"You cross-dress?" says Al, surprised, but still dizzy from the leap.

"Cross-dress?" says Ziggy.

"Dress like the opposite sex." says Al.

"My aunt Anna does that." says Ghee.

"Dresses like a man?" says Al.

"No, like a woman!" says Ghee.

Everybody in the bar laughs.

The Bartender comes up to Al. "What would it be?" he asks.

Al's head still hurts. "Information." he says, trying to get over his quezyness.

The Bartender shoves a punchboard in front of him. "Twenty five cents a punch. Hit the jackpot, and I'll answer your question!" he says.

"I got to gamble to get info from God?" says Al.

"Who said I was God?" says The Bartender.

"Sam did. He said you were God or Fate or Time." says Al.

The Bartender laughs. "Well, why not an alien while you're at it?"

"Oh my God. We never considered that!" says a stunned Al. "It makes sense!"

The Bartender laughs. "The only alien here is you, Al."

"Where's Sam." says Al.

"Working." says The Bartender.

"The future?" says Al.

"Yep." says The Bartender.

"Without me." says Al.

"That seems to be the case." says The Bartender.

"He needs me." says Al.

"That is why you came." says The Bartender.

"Yes!" says Al.

"The past was just a prologue. Where Sam has gone, there is great danger." says The Bartender.

"You need to take me there." says Al.

"You will no longer enjoy the safety of a hologram." says The Bartender. "You will be a Leaper, like Sam, with all it's inherent risks."

"I want to join him." says Al.

"That's all it takes." says The Bartender.

Al is engulfed in electricity, and leaps.

He finds himself looking at a mirror, and seeing a blonde bombshell as his reflection.

He turns around, and finds he is in a space station bar!

"Boy, I have traveled all around the Earth and the Moon, and you have the biggest set of cassabas I have ever targeted!" says Ghee, or someone that looks like him, wearing a space uniform.

"Oh boy." says Al.

To be continued......


	2. The Bar of the Future

"I got to get out of here, Al." says a spaceman.

Al is surprised, and turns around to see who is addressing him. It's another spaceman.

"What?" he says.

The spaceman turns to Al.

"I wasn't talking to you, babe." says the spaceman.

Al looks in the mirror again. He can't believe he's a woman. And a pretty attractive one as well.

"I was talking to Al." says the spaceman.

"Well, if you would like to go someplace else, be my guest." says the other Al.

Al turns around to the other Al.

"You're a robot!" says Al.

"What was your first clue? My name is A.L., and I run this place. You should know, you go here all the time." says the robot.

"She's just joking, A.L." says another spaceman. "When are you going to upgrade to a new OS with a sense of humor?"

"Wow! A robot!" says Al. "You look far more advanced than Ziggy!"

"Ziggy? Who's that?" says A.L.

"Ummm. Just a friend." says Al.

Suddenly, Al feels a hand on his bosom.

"Whoa! Hey!" yells Al. He turns around to find a spaceman touching his/her rear end.

"How dare you!" says Al. "That is incredibly disturbing!"

"Well, excuse me. Isn't that the customary way to greet you?" says the spacemen. The other spacemen in the bar begin laughing.

"No!" responds Al.

All the spacemen start surrounding her.

"Well, I think it's an excellent way to greet a lady of your type." says the spaceman. "It's a compliment."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it." says Al.

The spacemen start getting angry.

"You ARE going to like it, you copy me?" says the spaceman.

They start getting closer.....

"Get away from me, you nozzles!" says Al, starting to feel closed in.

BAM!

A loud noise is heard coming from the door.

It's a rather large man, fat, with a gun pointed to the ceiling.

"Get away from my wife." says the man.

"Hey, Joe. We were just talking with her...." says the spaceman.

"Mute it, Ghee. I know how you guys act around my wife. And I don't like it. Now get away!" says Joe.

"Now take it easy, Joe! I will get you a free beer!" says A.L. "Just calm down, and...."

BAM!

A.L.'s head explodes from the blast it took.

All the spacemen start moving back to their seats.

"Joanne! Get over here." yells Joe.

Al doesn't move.

"JOANNE!" yells Joe again.

"Hey, Joanne! Your husband is calling you!" says A.L.'s head, now on the floor.

"Oh snap. I am Joanne." says Al.

He/she walks towards Joe.

He is massive compared to her/him.

"What are you doing here?" says Joe.

"Uhh.....drinking." says Al.

"That's a lie!" says A.L. from the floor.

"Really? What were you doing, Joanne?" says Joe. "You weren't looking for another man, were you?"

"Uhhh.." says Al.

"That's it. Come with me." says Joe.

Joe walks out of the bar with Joanne in his hand.

"Listen, Joe. I promise I wasn't looking for another man.....well, actually I was...." says Al to Joe. "But it's not what you think!"

"Not what I think!?! I thought you loved me!" said Joe. "Because I love you."

"Awww. That's sweet." says Al.

"You are supposed to say you love me back." said Joe.

"Yeah." said Al.

Joe stares at her/him.

"I love you too." says Al.

Joe is filled with happiness, and picks her up with ease!

"Whoa, Joe Young! Put me down!" said Al.

Joe puts her/him down.

"But I thought you loved it when I did that." said Joe.

"I am just not in the mood today." said Al.

"That's ok." said Joe.

Then he puts his hand on her sensitive area.

"HEY! NO!" said Al.

"What is wrong with you today?" said Joe, angrily. "I always did that kind of stuff with you!"

"Well, not anymore! That is horrible!" said Al.

"Well, I am just being a man. Now get in the truck!" said Joe.

Al looks at the truck. It's a spaceship!

He looks around to see that he is in a space station in outer space! He looks up, and sees the Earth right above him!

"Stop staring like an idiot and get in the truck Joanne!" yells Joe. "Ugh. What they say about blondes is true."

They both get in the "truck", and fly away into space. Al is suddenly having second thoughts about his decision to leap, and about his attitude towards women......


	3. Traffic on highway 498623498

"I hate traffic!" says Joe.

He and Al are stuck in traffic, in space.

"Unbelievable. Complete freedom to move in a 3D space, and we still have traffic." says Al.

"I wonder what's cloggin' it up?" says Joe.

"Probably a space construction zone." says Al.

"They better not be building nothin' in my way home!" says Joe angrily. "I don't like traffic!"

"What's wrong with that? They might be building a McDonalds!" says Al, as he looks at Joe's round figure. "You'd like eating there, right?"

"Who the heck is McDonalds, dumb woman?" says Joe.

"McDonald's a fast food chain, where they make burgers!" says Al.

"I never heard no McDonald's." says Joe.

"Looks like they finally got what they deserved." says Al.

Suddenly, bright lights fill the "truck" they are in.

"What the heck is going on!?!" yells Al.

"Stand still, dumb woman, they are just checking us." says Joe.

A large space vehicle hovers above their car, flooding a bright light inside. After a second, the light turns off, the vehicle moves to the next vehicle, and fills it with light again.

"Checking us?" says Al.

"Yeah! Duh! They are obviously looking for someone." says Joe.

"Looking for...someone?" says Al. "Who?"

"Beats me." says Joe. "Probably an illegal alien."

"What!?!" says Al.

"You get dumber by the hour." says Joe. "Someone who isn't documented in the SSAD, is an illegal alien, because everybody is documented when they are born in our Solar System, like me or you."

Al remembers that Sam would have come here to the future being himself, and not somebody else, and therefore would not have been documented. So he must be an illegal alien!

"I think I know someone who is like that." says Al.

"You dumb woman, no you don't. Dumb woman." says Joe.

"You are going to have to stop treating me like that! I am a human being!" says Al.

"Sometimes I wonder." says Joe.

Al has never been so insulted in his life. Not only that, it all felt a little familiar. He got the urge to do something, but could not think to do anything, so he did the next best thing.

*slap*

"OW!" yells Joe. "You'll pay for that!"

They see another flash of light outside, but it was an explosion! The checking vehicle has exploded! A trail of smoke leading to the vehicle can be seen coming from below!

"Holy smokes!" yells Al.

"What?" says Joe.

Where the trail came from turns out to be another vehicle, which blasts it's way from the traffic into space! A bunch of police ships fly over Al and Joe to pursue the suspect!

"Follow those cars Joe!" says Al.

"Why?" says Joe.

"It's important!" says Al.

"No it's not!" says Joe.

"You better follow them, Joe, or I'll take this truck from you!" says Al.

"Ha! You are a woman! What are you gonna do? Anno...."

*BAM!*

Al knocks Joe out, and takes the wheel!

The truck blasts away after the illegal alien!


End file.
